Last Laugh
by Aketch
Summary: Love means having fun, that is Natsume's belief about love. He likes to date tons of girls in one day. He just love to mess around. but would his beliefs change the moment he meets Mikan? is this how he will fall in love? let's find out.
1. Act 01: Bluffs

**Disclaimer:** I _own_ Gakuen Alice… **NOT!**

* * *

><p>-xXx-<p>

**Love's Consequence**

"_Why is it that we don't always recognize the moment love begins,  
><em>_but we always recognize the moment it ends?_"

-xXx-

* * *

><p><strong>Act 01: Bluffs<strong>

What a nice a day to break a heart.

I got a message from Ruka, _well I don't really have anything to do so_, and he said we should hang out for a while before school starts tomorrow. Yeah, I know, it's so pathetic to see 2 guys hanging out. Even though I think like that, I agreed.

The café door opened, "welcome to our Happy Café, sir!" tch. Happy Café my ass, how did they even have this café named like that? Seriously, I won't be coming back here even if I'm terminally ill and the cure for it is found inside here. Do you know the feeling that you're walking in a dark cold snow storm and then someone tap you at the back which made you do the _'chills'_?

_Well_, I'm feeling like that now. And it's really creepy. Eesh.

Going back, I saw Ruka sitting near the window wall glass or whatever you call that stupid stuff. I walked towards him as manly as I can so no one would suspect we're fucking gays and on a… _date._ Tch. So far, so good until Ruka turned over his shoulder and waved at me happily like I couldn't find him.

Now everyone's giving me heavy stares. Hn. Thank you _so _much Ruka, you've been helpful.

I planted a light punch on his shoulder as a sign of greeting, he just laughed at me as I sat down in front of him. He's doing stuffs at his _iPad_ and is already drinking a caramel frappe, which I found really annoying.

"_So,_" he started putting his iPad down and took a sip from his drink, "I heard the news, it's spreading really fast you know." He chuckled and waved at the waiter.

Anxiously, "what _news_?" I turned my face to the waiter who was freaking slow, "I'll take white mocha frappe, a slice of that peach tart and could you please do it fucking faster." I know, where's my manners? I left it at home, all the time.

The waiter nodded nervously and walked away, Ruka took a bite at his garlic bread. "You know… the issue Sumire and you _had_ this morning." I gently rubbed my forehead.

Resting my chin on my hand, "_oh,_ that," I sighed, "I can't believe it's already known like worldwide though it only happened _hours_ earlier." I took the other slice of bread Ruka has.

"Hey! You're gonna give that back or pay my bills here." I ate it anyway. "You little fuck. So what happened? Did you—"

"_Broke up_ with her? Yes." I leaned at the back of my seat to give way to that stupid waiter who's freaking shaking his pants off before putting my order down with, "ha-have a n-nice _d-day_," after he bowed down he ran away from me panicking.

I heard Ruka chuckled, "you _noob_, I bet that dude won't show up ever again here. So what did you do this time?" what did I do? Before I could answer his question he threw another one, "oh wait, how many girls have _you_ been with already?" smiling like a complete idiot, I threw him my best smirk.

Confidently, "I don't really remember, but I'm _sure_ it's less than a 100." I took a sip from my frappe as I let him laugh till his tonsils came out.

I can't believe he could still laugh out loud like a stupid idiotic kid, I mean, we're upcoming 3rd year students and he acts like he's in 3rd grade. Wow. But I don't mind, I'm not the one being thrown with death glares anyway. But seriously, I think he should stop now.

But he couldn't stop.

I ran my fingers through my hair while munching a big bite from my tart, I stared at the crazy fellow before me, still laughing for your information. I thought of elaborate schemes to make him shut up.

While I'm in the process of thinking, he immediately stopped.

Wow. It's quiet. _Too_ quiet.

I caught Ruka's eyes staring at something with his tongue on the floor, seriously. His snarl look slowly became a smile which is really weird and annoying at the same time. I don't know what's with him, he's just so weird and so is everybody here in this freaking café.

Wait, are they staring at me? Was there a peach left beside my mouth?

I sighed resting my chin upon my palm with elbows on the table. "_ok_, spit it out. That _look_ is creepy." I stated to Ruka who's by the way gaping his mouth slightly apart from each lip.

I scowled as I look over my shoulder, what are these weird people staring at… BULLSHIT!

There's a brunette girl leaning over to see the pastries displayed over the counter. Without her noticing that everybody's looking at her way, she looked stupid bending like that. But damn, you can't deny she's fucking pretty and sizzling hot. I turned my head back to Ruka.

Grinning ear to ear at him.

Ruka rested his head upon his hand while I leaned back to my chair with my hands stuck on my pant pocket. He rolled his eyes, smiling, "_ok_ Natsume, spit it out. I know there's something on you mind."

Fuck yeah, didn't know Ruka could read minds.

"She's mine—" I started, "—how does another bet sound?" I smirked at Ruka who scratched the back of his head and ran his fingers through his hair until his face. "Another bet? _AGAIN?_" taking another sip from his frappe, "seriously, when will you ever grow up from those bets?"

I chuckled, "unlike you, I won't waste my time dating seriously boring geniuses which I already know, you don't stand a chance." he sneered at me and continue the talking, "I'd rather enjoy my life experiencing different girls." Sighing, he rolled his eyes.

"You got me, but I won't stop dating Hotaru. I'm really serious about her even if you—" I can't help but to let a soft laugh out of me, "—laugh… _right._ Anyway, _so_ what's this bet about again?"

I stuck out my thumb, pointing it to that drop-dead-gorgeous girl. "That hot chick over there… will be _mine_."

Ruka finished the last drop of his frappe, "that's the _bet_?" he stretched his arms out, "I don't see the point of doing a bet to have her."

I smirked, "she'll be mine—" I stuck out the straw from my frappe and pointed it to him, "—in a month or two. I guarantee that my friend." Acting so proud of my thoughts. I'll have my new girlfriend after a month. Life so sweet to give out all the hot girls to me, in fact, I can't wait to have that chick.

He smiled at me, "okay, but you have to break up with her by the time she's really serious with you. Do you get what I mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Piece of cake, if I win you'll gonna give me your allowance for a month."

"And if you lose?" he chuckled.

I let out a tiny sneer, "I'll run around the campus naked." He stared at me with a startled expression scribbled upon his face. It took him a minute to open his mouth, "a-are you serious?"

"Dead serious"

"Really?"

I can't help but to let a soft chuckle out, "stupid, as if I would."

I saw Ruka's pissed expression before I stood up and turned away from him, "hey, where are you going Natsume?" I took a quick glance at his eyes, smirking, "to _our_ bet."

The little chick's still there having a hard time picking a pastry. I walked over next to her, pretending to pick a pastry too. I saw many delicious looking pastries but I saw a much much more delicious looking stuff other than those annoying puny junks.

I bend over and brought my face near to her, "polka dots I presume."

She turned her head to face me, with utter confusion, "excuse me?"

Oh shit, she smiles like an angel. Damn. What am I thinking? That's creepy. She looked stupid with her cute expression now… wait, cute? Urgh. What am I saying…

I can't help but to let a soft chuckle out,

She frowned, "what so funny?"

She looked so confused. Haha. It's too cute to ignore. Damn she's so gorgeous with her long silky auburn curled-end hair, her pretty big brown sparkling eyes, and red puffy lips to match up her smooth and fair skin. Everything about her is so fucking perfect.

I rolled my eyes smirking, "underwear."

Suddenly, she stood up straight. Oh wow. A perfect 'S' body. I noticed she pouted as she crossed her arms under her breast, "what a pleasant greeting from a guy."

I stood next to her and gave her my killer smirk, "that's a favor I did." She rolled her eyes here, "if I don't tell you soon everyone's eyes in this café would be glued at your hot spot, polka." She gaped as she turned back to take her seat, of course, I followed her.

And continued the talking, "you know, you shouldn't bend like earlier. The next thing you know someone's already fucking you at your back." I smirked. She continued to ignore me.

I sat beside her, she looked at me, "I don't know if I should thank you, pervert. But why are you following me?" this is getting interesting. A hard to get girl huh? I sat beside her.

She tried to avoid my eyes. So cute. Wait, nevermind.

My looks won't do, I guess.

Or she's just holding back. I'm so fine hot looking.

"No need to thank. But I want you to help me with my problem." I rested my forehead on my palm pretending to be dizzy.

She looked so concerned and peeked under to see my eyes, "really? Are you sick or something?" she grabbed my cheeks and held my head up, "is there something I can do?"

Seriously. Is she so stupid to fall so fast at that stupid reason? I bet if I ask her out to help me buy a gift for Aoi she would easily accept my invite. Well, it's ok, with her bird-brain I could easily win this bet. I smirked at her after she squeezed my cheeks, "my head is hurting."

She gasped, "does it hurt so bad?" her eyes slowly soften with my acting.

"Yes." WTF. Is she always this stupid?

She thought for a while, "then, uhm. When did it start hurting?"

I smirked evilly, again, "the time I started to wonder what your name is." She just stared at me. Did I said something wrong? Something on my face? This is freaking weird.

She leaned back to her seat, with a scowled face, "did i… did I did something wrong?"

Oh. She didn't get what I meant.

Answering her calmly, "yeah," She gaped here. "You stole my heart."

Ill-at-ease, "I stole what?"

And pretty stupid too. I sighed, I looked over her shoulder to see if Ruka's still there watching. And yep, he's there alight, smiling. He mouthed 'how is it going?' I slowly shook my head. Ruka chuckled, again, mouthing, 'give up loser.'

"hello?" she got my focus from Ruka to her, "are we still talking? I thought your head aches."

I rolled my eyes, doing this my way would lead to nothing. She raised a brow at me, I grunted, "seriously. Of all the girls I tried my 'bluffing' with, you are the only one who's so stupid and didn't get every word I tried to make you understand." She just tilted her head a little to the left. Oh man, she is really stupid, and this is getting into my nerves.

I could hear Ruka laughing, again.

I ran my hand through my hair, "to put into simpler words, I just wanted to know what your name is, God Damn it." Trying my best not to frown.

"so you," pointing her cute chubby little index finger to me, "wanted to be my friend?"

For the love of-

I stood up, "I WAS JUST ASKING WHAT THE FUCK YOUR NAME IS!" ok, I gave in. tch.

I got a lot of stares. Thank you very much. I heard Ruka laugh out louder, well, that helps. And I noticed that annoying hot girl holding her giggle in. so she's playing my game now.

I can't believe I gave in just because I am trying to get this fucking girl's name and now I am the center of attention of every person in this freaking 'happy café' which is getting into my nerves literally. Who could possibly be happy in this fucking 'happy café'? Oh men, even Ruka has been very helpful for making fun of me, laughing and treating me as if I am someone he doesn't know who is embarrassed in front of this fucking hot girl. Why don't he do something like get the fuck over here and tell me we're going home! Tch.

Trying to calm down, I sat down back to my chair with the fucking girl giggling at this very moment. GIGGLING. Is she really trying to piss my ass off? Because it's fucking working.

She held her breath for a while, to stop her giggles, "I'm _so_ sorry. I was just so shocked you saw my underwear and I got annoyed because I know you're one of the guys bluffing around me and decided to make fun of you." She giggled again.

WOW. I've been fooled. FOOLED BY A GIRL!

Clearing her throat, "I'm _very_ sorry, but to see you very pissed of me is very funny. And it's very mean of me _so_—" reaching her hand out, "—really sorry, could we start all _over_ again?"

So you think that's fucking easy as that? That girl fucking humiliated me in front of each and every fucking person in this fucking café! And now she wants to be fucking friends with me? Oh no, I don't fucking think so! Even though she's fucking pretty, fucking sexy, everything on her is just so fucking damn hot! Fuck! Why do I have to fucking ignore this opportunity? Maybe because she's fucking annoying! But… but… fuck this hot girl and my fucking perverted bet with Ruka!

I tried my best to fucking smile—smirk at her, "you're good at playing my game huh." I reached out for her hand, "so got a name there polka?" I sighed in my mind; _I hope I'm fucking back on MY game._

She rolled her eyes, "why do you have to ask for my name if you are already calling me a funny name?" the hell, she's so pretty smiling like that, "you live around here?" she asked while waving for that fucking stupid waiter I scared earlier.

Staring at that slow waiter whose shaking his pants off right now, I answered her, "yeah, since I started my life." she quietly picked an order on the menu as the waiter headed out.

She giggled, "you know, I have a feeling you have something to do with that weird shaking waiter." I rested my chin onto my palm and looked away from her giggling face. "Well as for me," poking my arm with a straw, "I've been here years ago, like 7 or 8 years? I don't really remember. I came back for college." Connecting both ends of the straw, and put on as a bracelet.

"College?" I asked, "At Alice University?" she nodded as the waiter arrived again avoiding my stare. She ordered pink lemonade to match up with her spaghetti and meatballs.

The polka-dotted panty started eating, "you know, I'll attend there too."

After sipping a spaghetti string, she licked her mouth, "really? Then please be my guide there." Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she eats like a baby. Too dirty for a pretty girl, "_that_ is, if you don't mind being with a girl like me." She smiled here taking a sip from her pink lemonade.

I coolly smirked at her, "so _you're _asking me out?"

She gasped, "still with the bluffing?" she smiled pointing a finger at me, "enough. _OK_?"

We talked for hours, I looked over her shoulder once in a while to check on Ruka, looks like he's busy too with his iPad. I hope he isn't watching one of his perverted videos. Urgh, it's too disgusting. Anyway, I'm still with this girl I know with her polka-dotted underwear. Wow. I've always thought talking with a girl like this would be so fucking boring. Well, maybe with the other girls, but there's an exemption with polka. Wait, what am I talking about, I feel sick.

She took her purse out, looking at the bill, "looks like you forgot your friend over there." She took a peek at me but still facing the bill down, "you really enjoyed my company, don't you?"

I can't help but to smirk, "now looks who's bluffing now."

Polka laid her cheeks on her palm, smiling, "well, if you don't want to admit it, fine!" she leaned closer to me, "but I did enjoy this little talk with you." Oh man, is she freaking hot or what? Leaning that close to me gave a perfect sight for her boobies' cleavage.

"maybe I did, maybe I didn't." I smirked here.

She stared at me, damn she's fucking hot. I can't wait her to be mine. I bet all the guys' would envy me, just thinking about it makes me wanna dance like crazy. But of course, I wouldn't. That would be like weird and out of the question.

waving to the waiter again, "look I don't know what you mean but it was nice meeting you…" she paid for her bill and stared at me, pulling my name out of my mouth.

"Natsume," I pointed out, "Hyuuga Natsume."

Smiling, "Natsume?" she stood up, pulling her purse-bag up to her shoulder, "well see you around, bluffing boy." She turned away but looked over her shoulder, "bye, Hyuuga Natsume." And she took off. Swaying her sexy body like 'whoa-i-have-to-get-this-girl' feeling.

Hm? I have a feeling a forgot something?

Oh right.

I followed her back before she leaves this 'happy café' forever. "Oi. Polka-dots." Holding the door for her, she turned around as she smiled at me, "what is it Natsume?"

Avoiding her eyes, "well, I never get to know what polka's real name." she giggled here pulling me out of the door, I didn't noticed people wants to get into this freaking café. I didn't even notice the weather's so fine too, where was I these days? I felt like, I'm newly born after meeting this polka-dotted.

"Natsume?" she poked my cheek, "Natsume, you're spacing out." She giggled.

Huh? What? Wh-what was I just doing?

I heard her holding her laugh in as she took my hand and shake it. Like we're shaking hands, well, technically, we ARE shaking hands. "Mikan."

Wha-Mikan? What's that?

"Sakura Mikan, just call me Mikan. Ok?" she let goes of my hand, before completely turning away, "Bye Natsume. See you around." Mikan huh? So her name was Mikan?

Fuck that. I came here to talk with Ruka about Sumire, saw how annoying 'happy café' is and the waiters they have. Got a perfect look at a fucking hot girl's underwear and boobies. And most of all, I spent annoying hours talking with that polka-dotted panty girl just to get her name. What a day! But this meeting was not an accident; I know there's something about her I need to know.

I went back inside to fetch Ruka, again, someone opened the door for me and greeted, "welcome to Happy Café sir!" fuck! Seriously, they have to stop greeting costumers like that! I won't wonder why if one day I'll find people running away from here. Tch.

As I walk towards Ruka, I found him smiling like he just had laid on, "so how did it go?" he asked while I sat down in front of him. "Did you manage to get her name?"

Smirking at him, "you're interested on my girl now?"

"Correction," pointing his index finger at me, "she's not yet yours."

I rolled my eyes, "for your information," whispering to him, "She. Will. Be. Mine."

* * *

><p><em> aketch<em>


	2. Act 02: MrGrumpy

**Disclaimers:** I _am_ Higuchi Tachibana who _owns_ Gakuen Alice… **NOT!**

**A/N:** lol. Everyone's saying Natsume (not me) said f*ck too much last chapter… _well_ ok it's me as well. I can't help but to laugh at _Kuroichibineko_'s review. So here's the answer to her question (even though I don't really think _it's_ a question, I'll still answer it.) Natsume and I said f*ck around 36 times if I'm not mistaken. Hahaha. Sorry about that flooding 'f*ck', it's just that it's Natsume narrating so i think he'll probably say that word many time. Or something. HAHAHA. Ok whatever, just get back to the story.

**A/N again:** This story is formally titled as 'Love's Consequences' but I decided to change it right after I read a story sharing the same title. 'kay?

**A/N again and again:**Sorry for the late continuation! Got lazy. -_- So after one year huh? Don't worry. I'll finish this.

-xXx-

**Last Laugh**

"_love is a game in which one always cheats."_

-xXx-

**Act 02: **

"Where are you?"

Fuck this first day of classes. I'm stuck here at the phone talking to Ruka just to find his whereabouts. Urgh. I should've waked up earlier this morning because I can't understand the directions Ruka's giving to me. This fucking crowd got me in the middle; I can't even go to the direction where I want to go!

I hate first days. I hate getting lost. I hate finding Ruka. I hate looking at schedules. I hate being stuck with annoying crowds. I hate how the sun shines brightly. I hate the clouds floating around. I hate gay swaying trees. I hate meeting new boring people. I hate attending school. I hate ugly teachers. I hate cleaning rooms. I hate detention. I hate this place. I hate Alice University. I hate studying. I hate attentions. I hate hating everything I hate!

The fuck, I got to find Ruka before class starts, "I don't know where I am!" I answered him rudely.

I heard him grunt, "Natsume! Just describe where you are, the surroundings, buildings, or something. We're going to be late ok?"

"You want me to describe my location?" I huffed, "well, ok. Hmm. Let me see, ah! I see a lot of people around me! And I'm stuck in the middle of them. Do you know where it is?" I noticed him sigh for my sarcastic answer. Whew, the fuck.

What a day to start classes. WOW! So exciting… not!

Urgh. Things can't get worse enough huh? Fuckshit, where the hell is Ruka? If I get totally pissed here I'll kick each and every butt in this stupid annoying good for nothing—

"Natsume?" a girl called my name. Who's that? Hm. Some fan girls I presume. I don't have time for them now! I got to look at the schedule, find Ruka and attend boring classes! But first I have to get the hell out of here! How many times did I say that already? Shiiit.

I slowly walked to the back and ask some stupid boring teachers what's in my schedule; they'll be teachers for nothing if they don't know, right?

Fuck yeah! I got out of the crowd! Well, except for the fact that somebody—yeah, SOMEBODY GRABBED MY ARM AND TRIED TO PULL ME BACK INTO THE ANNOYING CROWD! Na-uh. I don't think so, I pulled him out instead. Hn, fucking my win.

"Hey! That hurts Natsume!" the girl shrieked lying down on the ground, she's the one who grab me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hand only to find out, it's Mikan.

Pulling her up, "oh it's you." I smirked at her, "it's been a while huh." Geez, I totally forgot about her.

She nodded, "have you seen your class schedule?" I shook my head like 'how-am-i-supposed-to-look-at it-at-this-condition-freak'. I took a look at my watch, its 7:30. IT IS 7:30 AND THE CROWD IS STILL GROWING. I just hope my class won't start till 8. Wait, why do I even care? I should wish I don't have any class till afternoon. Urgh.

I found Ruka, well, technically he's coming our way and this little brunette by my side keeps on tip-toe-ing to get some sight at the schedules which is annoying and isn't working very well.

Panting, Ruka announced, "I *pant* I got your sche-*pant* schedule Natsume."

"_What_?" I hissed calmly.

"I said I got your sche-"

I grunted, "I heard what you said! What I want to know is _why_ didn't you tell me earlier you already got my schedule? I was stuck into that annoying crown and squished for crying out loud!"

He's holding his laugh, "that's why I was looking for you."

Fu—nevermind.

"Hey who's this?" Ruka exclaimed looking at Mikan, completely changing the subject. "Oh I know this girl! She's from the café last week!" Mikan smiled cu—freakily at him.

Reaching her hand out, "Mikan, Sakura Mikan!" widening her brown sparkling eyes, "and you are?"

Before Ruka says something that would make this conversation longer and annoyinger. Wait, annoyinger? Is there even a word? Whatever, I butted in, "he's Ruka ok? Now could we please get the hell out of here? And give me the schedule." I bossed around, I just hate waiting.

He chuckled, "you're in the star section. So you don't have to worry moving classrooms and everything."

He took a glance on the paper he'd been holding earlier, "so do Sakura and me!"

Her eyes glittered when I looked at her, "you're in the star section Natusme? Wow! That's amazing but it's as expected from somebody like you." She's looks like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah I know. Everyone give compliments to me, and as for you, it's quite surprising you're in the star section." I smirked at her. I noticed she gasped then pouted, "And you're not very charming either. Hmp." Ruka laugh at us as he quickly checks his watch.

"So nice to laugh huh?" Ruka said even though he's the only one laughing. "But we have a class to catch and if we don't, you won't like to see Jinno mad."

Hn. Piece of Cake.

Who would get scared to someone who likes frog? That's so unnecessary to put frogs on your shoulder, I wonder if he knows he kinda look like it already. Tch. He's our grade school teacher for almost 6 years already; he even followed us here at college. What the—he's so freaking weird.

And so here we are at last, at our stinking room. Jinno still not here, I hope he'll never come in. sighing, I took the back seat of the class, the one nearest to the window. Ruka and Polka followed too.

But Polka sat next to me, and whispered, "Hey! Who's this Jinjin you guys were talking about? Is he some kind of freaky scary cold teacher or something?" I looked at her like 'yeah-who-could-it-possibly-be?' look plastered on my face.

I grunted, "Why do you care anyway?"

"You are so mean," Polka huffed, "what happened to the Natsume I met who always bluffs? I kinda like him more than the Grumpy Old Natsume now." She looked away from me.

Now what did I do? I mean, I'm just being me, and what is she whining about? So much for miss freaking hot nice girl last week huh. Ruka called my name, I look at him. "I'm going out for a minute, Hotaru's not here yet, she maybe got stuck in the crowd at the lobby."

I nodded as he took off; he's a total idiot on her. As if that weird genius would let herself get into stuff like that. She got like every technology in this world. Her family's the richest and everything.

While I have all the girls head over heels on me, sweet.

Tch. Maybe I should just focus on the bet, Urgh. I looked over my shoulder and saw her writing something on her notebook. Hn. I bet it's some girly stuff. Anyway, I should see what that, it's not like I'm interested or something… it's just, I mean… whatever.

I planted my elbow on her desk, completely distracting her from writing, "what are you writing?"

"Why do you care anyway?" she pulled a tongue out.

Oh, so she likes playing my game. It was followed with a soft giggle, "kidding. I'm writing a letter to my friend." Closing her notebook, "but you can't see it."

A friend? How could she have a friend already, it's just like the first day class. But, wait, why am I worrying about it? It's not like I'm disappointed or something, it's just… I don't know! Why should I care? I mean, she's just a girl I'm playing on; I don't have to know everything about her. I don't have to know where does she lives, when is her birthday, why is she pretty, how old is she, who the hell is her friend… or something like that. Urgh.

Returning to reality, she started writing again. Did I space out a little too much? I should think of something to get her attention over me. Hm. But how?

Running my hand through my hair, "have lunch with me."

She licked her lips before facing me, "excuse me?" unsure what to say next, her eyes moved quite jerky before she completely locked her eyes to mine. She bit her lower lip.

"That's an order." I impassively stated.

Chuckling, "seriously?" do I look like I'm joking? I mean what I said ok? Urgh. Without waiting for my answer, she added, "sorry for breaking your order but I can't today." She giggle for a second or two then quickly offered, "How does tomorrow sounds?"

Oh, she's making a good deal though. Of course I agreed, so thing's settled for tomorrow huh? I smirked proudly at my self-confidence, I can't wait to tell and boast to Ruka my successful & effortless plan. I can't believe girls are really stupid. Hah. My win. But still, there's really something about this girl's gestures and attitude, I can't really point out, I mean… never mind. Tch.

-xXx-

I waited for Polka at Yellow Cab. I don't really mind waiting; it's a girl's obligation to be late. I started playing with my iPhone to kill time. I came quite _too _early. After a few rounds of Cut-the-Rope, I noticed her entering the restaurant.

She's smiled at me as soon as she saw me. I didn't saw her the whole morning because I ditched our class. I don't feel like coming to school yet, still summer for me. She looked simple yet beaut—yeah, simple. Her hair is in a high ponytail. She's wearing an oversized white shirt that says 'I men' and dark skinny jeans. Despite being rich and everything, she just wore a pair of plain red doll shoes and a red Cambridge satchela bag to pair up her shoes.

"Hey," she greeted me as she sat down in front of me, "Sorry I'm late. Didn't expect an arrogant guy to be on time." I smirked at her comment and say, "I'll take that as a compliment. So hungry?"

Mikan rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah of course. Why would I have lunch with you if I'm not hungry? To get attention like whores?" I smirked again, _this girl is really something. _"Since you're still at the state of staring at me, I'll order first." She proceeded at ordering like what she told me.

THIS GIRL IS FUCKIN' REALLY SOMETHING.

I ate in silence while she kept on telling story like how shocked she is that schools here at the city is a disaster, such chaos doesn't happen at their previous town. Like how much she liked eating at not-so-famous restos than dining in such expensive fast-food chains. Like how ill-mannered I am while my best friend is so nice, sweet and everything opposite my attitude and a lot more. I didn't intend to listen to all her stories and stuffs, it's just that her voice is something that enters your mind and doesn't bother to leave till forever. Really annoying.

"—thought that I'll meet someone like you but I still managed to get along with you. Thanks for being a good first city friend Natsume. Even though you have an attitude, I think I can bare with it." She said with a teasing smile, I rolled my eyes ignoring what she just said. She trusts me. That's a big step on winning this bet. Ha. Can't wait to tell Ruka. This will be going to be so much funner than I thought. LOL, funner? Me and my vocabulary.

While walking back to the university, I decided to interview her for a while, "Where do you live, Polka?"

She answered while avoiding the cracks at the sidewalk, "Brown Executive Homes, how 'bout you?"

"Brothers or sisters?"

"Only child. You?"

"Birthday?"

"January 1, you?"

"Had any boyfriends?"

She snorted, "Are you that interested in me? At least answer my question so it won't be so obvious that you like me and no, didn't had any _boy_friends. So, did I pass your interview, _BOSS?_" I smirked at her sarcasm and nodded, "Yep, quite over qualified."

"Yep? So you admit you're interested in me and _you _like me?" She asked with a sly smile after.

I rolled my eyes and firmly stated, "NO." _not yet._ She shrugged and continued to avoid the cracks at the sidewalk. "Seriously, how old do you think you are? 7 years old? 9?"

"Add it up, that's my age." She answered with a sly smirk. I was stunned, _oh—she's good. _We reached the room 30 minutes early before the bell rings. Instead of taking our sit, I grabbed Polka's hand and dragged her out the room- "Wha—Natsume?" – and up to the rooftop.

Once we reached the top, she kept on cursing my name and everything but her mouth suddenly turn off when she saw the sight of the whole campus. She gapped and asked, "We have a pool?" And that's where she begun mouthing about stuff like it's the first time she saw it. _Oh, Natsume look there's a big fountain! Oh oh, Natsume look at that bridge! Oh oh oh, Natsume look ther—_whatever. But despite how annoying she sounds, it doesn't bother me too much. I enjoy watching her expression change every time she saw a different thing instead.

And well, she continued, "—ere's a big family bird at that tree! And oh—" I cut her oof, "You fucking saw that bird? What kind of sorcery do you have?"

She pulled her tongue out, "Nope, I just wanted to make you look at what I'm looking at." We stayed silent for a while and enjoyed the view and late summer breeze. Soon it'll be Christmas and before we know it, we are going to graduate already. But of course before all of that happens, I'll make sure to have this girl mine. Currently, we are leaning against the, around 4 feet, wall that prevents this little girl from falling over her excited movements. Funny.

"This is so wonderful Natsume. It's so peaceful and quiet." I shrugged at her statement, "Yeah, I thought of it too until you started blabbering about useless things." She laughed sarcastically before hitting my shoulder playfully.

"Well I'm sorry for being a country girl, okay? It's unusual to see things like these." She explained before blurting out other things, "So, you like doing things like this? Going out and hanging out with random girls?"

I looked at her but remained impassive, "Do you seriously think of me like that?"

"Nope. Just making sure though. I don't like to be taken for granted in the future you know." She explained and then smiled happily. How can she suddenly change one expression to another? "It's fun to be like this. Thanks for being friendly and for the free lunch." I raised my eyebrow and smirked before looking away from her again, "I perfectly remember that I ordered you to have lunch with me, I don't remember saying it's my treat." I pointed out.

She leaned closer to me and mocked, "Then why did you pay?"

"Then pay me back later."

"Why not just ask earlier when paying the bills?"

I stared back at her and found her annoying mocking face, "Fine. Pay me now." Then she laughed and laughed until she can't breathe anymore. I rolled my eyes and ignored her crazy attitude. I started walking away from her and down the stairs. She caught up with me with still a big smile plastered upon her face, "Very impatient huh? Just so you forgot, I was with you earlier but you left me."

She kept on bugging me, "Stop being annoying."

"Then stop acting cool." She argued.

This. Girl. Is. Really. Really. SOMETHING.

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever." And I went back to the room with her tailed behind me. When we reached the room, Ruka is already talking with Hotaru at our seats. I greeted him with a nod, while Mikan annoyingly greeted them, "Ruka! Hotaru! Hello!"

God. Didn't they saw each other earlier? I sat and remained quiet until class started. While dazing off at the window, I felt Polka brushed a piece of paper on top of my desk. When I looked at her, her eyes are glued in front, listening to our Prof. I shifted my seat and gently grabbed the paper and read her note.

_Stop being grumpy, but I still enjoyed your company. Order me again to have lunch with you sometimes, 'kay? I'm looking forward to it. Thanks again Natsume. You're the best. __~Mi_

The next thing I know, I was smiling.

* * *

><p><em>-aketch<em>


	3. Act 03: Strings Attached

**Disclaimers:** Natsume and the whole Gakuen Alice family are _finally_ mine! _Well,_ not really. But I wish.

**A/N:**I will be updating faster! :D Since i disappeared a year ago, i'll try to make up with you guys. Please continue to support me okay? read and Review everyone. It's much more encouraging to write if I receive a review. Every review counts. :D Thank you for those who read this! :* Bye for now.

**-xXx-**

**Last Laugh  
><strong>"_Cheating and lying aren't struggles; they're reasons to break up."_

**-xXx-**

**Act 03: Strings Attached**

After a month of getting to know with Polka, everything actually went fine. We ate lunches together most of the time. She trusts me and she doesn't hesitate to ask favors from me. She got along with my friends very well, especially to Ruka's woman—Hotaru. Despite her annoying attitude and my grumpiness as she always implies, we got along and seriously, _closer._

"—again, I don't really mind them looking at m—Natsume?" She started to wave her hand in front of me and asked, "Are you even listening?" I grunted. We are now eating lunch at the rooftop. Sometimes, she cooks packed lunch for us and then we share it together here. Actually, I never thought that this girl can cook food like this. I shrugged before digging in a mouthful of rice. "I am, okay? Happy? Now will you take away your hand in front me, woman. And let me eat lunch peacefully, okay?"

She pouted, "Well, you looked like you're not listening."

Urgh. _WOMAN-_

I sighed and looked at her, "I heard it. You went to a store one day and found something really _cute _and _fluffy _that you fell in love at first sight at it. It's a freaking 3 feet tall stuffed bear that was holding a fish into his mouth and making the _puppy eyes _at you and it begged you to buy him. And so you did and then people around the store premises started to give off weird and heavy stares at you that somewhat bothered you. But when you look at your Mr. _CUTE&FLUFFY _bear, you felt happy again, and you really don't mind them looking at you. Fucking. The. End." She gave off a sly smile, "Did I miss something? No. Happy now? Yes. Now shut up."

"Can you say the cute and fluffy part again? Your face was so epic." She started laughing out loud, "Come on! I'm sure Mr. Grumpy Natty can mimic that part again." Then she started to playfully hit my side with her elbow for about 7 times. I gave her my _cut-it-out-or-I-will-fucking-kill-you-unmercifully_ look. She ignored me and tried for 3 times again before giving up and murmured at me, "Kill joy."

Well, it's about time!

We started to eat in silence and saw her face disappointed and everything. I just smiled without her getting notice it. She's eating while pouting, why is she doing that? It's annoying but surprisingly cute… urgh—I better stop saying cute.

Suddenly, a pair of lovebirds joined our quiet lunch and yes, it's Ruka and Hotaru.

Then her mouth was on again. Telling stories all over again for, what?—3 or 4 times already. Hotaru just kept on nodding while eating her lunch. While Ruka was forced to tell something at her stories like 'that's nice.', 'wow, that's great Sakura.', 'I'm happy for you', and stuffs.

Poor Ruka.

As soon as we finished eating, Ruka informed us, "I almost forgot that Hotaru got tickets for the newly opened amusement park. Since we got two extra tickets, we thought—"

"No, they can't." Hotaru butted in.

"—you and Mikan can come with us." He finished ignoring Imai's comment.

In two seconds flat, Polka eyes sparkled and she whispered, "I have never been to an amusement park before." Imai rolled her eyes and pointed out to Ruka, "That is exactly why I don't want to invite her, Nogi. Now we can't enjoy that park in silence."

Ruka smiled apologetically, "Natsume is there to take care of her anyway. If we don't invite them, what do you plan on doing about the extra tickets?" Imai's brow raised and a faint sly smiled appeared on her face, Ruka sighed, "Don't tell me you're supposed to sell it."

Imai nodded. "Precisely."

Polka started to whine on her, "Oh, Hotaru—I want to go to that park badly. As my best friend, can't you just give those tickets to me for _free?" _I took the lead back to the classroom, they started following me. And Polka is still pleading on Imai. "Stop ignoring me, Hotaru. If you don't want to give me those tickets, then fine! I'm going to buy it."

"Deal." At this rate, Mikan gapped at Imai and mutters in disbelief, "What? Do you seriously I'm going to buy it! I thought you _are _my best friend!" Imai shrugged, "Don't remember me saying we _were._" Imai walked ahead faster and left Polka with her jaws dropped on the ground, "Hotaru~?" then she ran after Imai.

I raised my brow when I heard a soft chuckled from Ruka, "I guess the girls are having fun." He playfully nudged his elbow unto my side, "And how things are going between you two? It's already a month and I don't see any progress of your 'moves'."

Since the girls are running ahead of us, I guess a little spilling won't hurt, "I clearly remember saying 'in a month or two'. No need to hurry, I still have 30 days." I said confidently.

His mouth grew into a sly smile, "All right. I won't rush you. I'm quite confident I'll win this deal anyway." I can't help but to laugh in my mind. He—I mean the great old loser _Ruka_ winning? I snorted, "Give me a break Ruka. You don't know what you are talking about."

As we quietly walk back to our room, girls along the corridors started worshiping Ruka's and my footsteps. Girls screaming my name, give me off disgusting stares and drooling over my body. It's the same scene every day, either I'm with Ruka or Mikan.

Speaking of Mikan, I feel quite sorry for Imai—bet she's having a hard time dealing with Polka's loud mouth. "I wonder if Hotaru and Sakura are still on the run." Ruka started to ponder.

I smirked at him, "She's always like that when she gets excited at stuffs."

"Oh, so you pretty know each other now?" He said with a sly smile plastered upon his face again. "I didn't know that great Natsume Hyuuga cares about the qualities of a girl. I thought it's all about the _looks._"

Frowning, I strictly warned him in a deep voice, "I don't like what you are thinking, Ruka."

He gapped purposely and asked, "About what, Natsume?"

I grunted, "You exactly know _what _I am talking about."

"Oh~ about _that._" He smiled again.

I decided to ignore him as he continues to give me off his weird annoying stares and stuffs. For a minute, I was thankful that he peacefully dropped _that_ topic off. But then again, I was wrong. "Hey, Natsume." Ruka started again but he's quite serious this time.

Seeing how serious he is, I sighed and responded calmly. "What?" He looked at me straight into the eyes; he's a little bit frowning which made him look a _lot _more serious. "Are you, by any chance, in love with Sakura?"

We stopped dead on track. I mean—me? In love with—Mikan Sakura? Holy Shi—"You better be joking Ruka. We are not talking about this nonsense." I started to walk again, FASTER.

But Ruka managed to catch up with me, "Well if you're not, you should have just deny it and say no than to act grumpy and look guilty about what I asked." He blabbered without thinking.

Someone's going to die.

Bell rang in him and realized what he have done, "Uh, okay, forget about what I just said. I don't want to get _big time_ wi—" he stopped and looked behind me, "Hey isn't that Koizumi?"

I turned my head around and saw he's right. _Uh oh._

As soon as I turned back to him, I signaled that we are walking the other way around. I'm not in the mood for commotions now, especially not in front of all the students along this freaking corridor. Ruka whispered to me as we started to walk away from that girl, he's holding his laugh, "_You haven't cleared stuff with her? I bet she still hasn't got over you._"

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "_Well who's happy to see her beloved boyfriend is making out with one of her best friend. And besides, it's been a 3 months already._"

We chuckled silently. "_Playboy._"

When we are about to get our butts safe, a familiar annoying voice from behind blurted out in the wrong place in the wrong time, "NAAAAAATSUUUUUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Mikan._ I thought darkly and sighed.

She hopped in front of Ruka and me, "Where are you going? Classes are about to resume." Imai showed up behind us a few seconds later.

"What are Nogi and you running away from?" she bluntly questioned us with her cold voice.

So much for avoiding the commotion, Ruka did the talking, "Well, we… uh, forgot something at the… urg, rooftop! Yeah, we forgot Natsume's manga and we are about to go back and get it." He laughed nervously here, "Is something wrong about tha—"

The bell rang. Finally, saved by the bell!

Ruka and I gave off reassuring sighs and we all returned to our designated room.

**-xXx-**

"Natsume?" I heard a high pitch but soothing voice beside me. I turned my attention away from the window and looked at the brunette who called me, "Hn?"

She frowned a little bit and asked, "Aren't you going?"

I grunted, "Go where?"

Mikan stood up and picked up her bag, "Home! Where else? Dummy. Let's go." That's when I noticed there was no one else in the room but the two of us. I followed her out of the room and we went on our way home. We go home together most of the time. Sometimes, I'll drop her off her house. I got used doing this as my daily routine and somehow… I don't want to change it again.

Once we passed out the school gate, she started to blabber about the trip to the amusement park, "Hotaru agreed to give us her extra tickets! YAY! Isn't it exciting? But she gave me conditions about not disturbing her and Ruka. I never intended to, actually they look good together. And Natsume?"

She tugged down the hem of my shirt to make me look back at her, I groaned, "What now?"

"Hotaru said she'll only give the tickets to me if I convince you to let us use your car. To think, do you have one?" She asked sweetly.

I sighed, "Yeah, I have one. But I didn't tell you that I am coming to that."

Her smile faded, "What? But—why?"

I wanted to tell her I don't want to come and it's childish for us to play around amusement parks. But with her looking so sad and blue, I didn't know what should I say, "Nobody asked me to."

Polka rolled her eyes and smiled, "Then will you come with us? Please? For me?"

For her? FOR HER? FOR FUCKING HER! I've already tons of stuff for her! I even said _cute _and _fluffy _for her! I even ate lunches with the weird Imai for her! I even smiled and laughed for her! I have been in the noisiest and gayest places for her! I even forget to fucking play and have party with my friends for her! I even walk out her dog for her! I waited 2 hours after their club meeting because it's raining and I gave an umbrella for her! I don't know what I am doing stuffs I don't usually do for her! And now—_this? _No way, I am stopping this madness now and I won't do a single fucking thing for_ her_ anymore!

"Whatever. Do what you want."

She beamed out with joy and playfully pinches both of my cheeks. "Thank you Natsume! Now, let's go down the gift store around the corner. You'll come with me okay? I need to buy something.

I shrugged and continued walking beside her. In the end, it's my defeat and her victory. Shit, I don't know what I am doing anymore.

We went in a gift store and saw many interesting stuffs. Even though is small, there are a lot of things to choose from. As I look around, I saw a jewelry revolving small stand and saw a good pair of couple ring. It's gay to wear one of those, I just looking around—really. I saw Polka busy choosing from the stuffed toys, I examined the ring more.

Obviously, it's fake. It's made from cheap silver though it looks like expensive. The ring for the guy has a rough rim in the middle, but the edges are smooth. It looked great beside the ring for the girl, it resembles much like the guys' but its thinner and there are 3 diamond-like stone studs in the middle rough part.

Not bad for a fake.

"What are you looking at Natsume?" Mikan suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Although I was a little bit startled, I remained impassive. "Why should you care?"

She shrugged off and shoved a frog furry stuffed toy in front of me, "What do you think? Cute, huh?"

I grunted, "Yeah yeah. Just buy it if you want it. I want to go home."

Mikan pouted, "Whatever grumpy Natsume. And it's not for me; it's for my best friend!" She pulled her tongue out before skipping towards the counter, "Wait there!~"

After buying the toy, we headed home immediately. I'm quite tired but she's different. She never runs out of energy and it's annoyingly weird. Plus she even bought a stuffed toy for Imai. What a very knowing best friend. Hotaru Imai hates toys. I smirked at my thoughts.

"Why are you smiling?" Mikan asked. I groaned at her, "I wasn't smile."

She imitated my groan and said, "If you weren't smiling then why are your lips curving up? Huh?"

"Well, I guess I am smirking."

"Smirking?"

I ignored her naïve mind and focused on getting home. I bet she's still thinking about it, I changed the topic, "What made you thought to buy Imai a stuffed toy? She won't like just the idea of that."

She cheerfully shook her head, "Oh no. This isn't for Hotaru, smartass. It's for my other best friend!"

"I hope it's not Ruka. You're turning him gay."

"It's for Luna!"

I stopped dead on my tracks. She also stopped beside me and stared at my blank face, "Natsume? Is something wrong?"

If she's friends with Koizumi, does she know what I did to her friend? If she _knows, _then I will lose this game on purpose because of that girl. I need to make Mikan away from that bitch before she learns everything I did. First I need to have a word with Ruka, and then I'll figure out how to cut the strings attached to Polka and Koizumi.

Yes—that should work. Tch. If anything goes wrong, Mikan won't be mine. Well, I need her to be mine because of the bet not because I like her or something. Damn Ruka for making my mind think I feel _that_ to her. Urgh. Disgusting.

"Natsume." Mikan called me again. "What suddenly got into you?"

And here—my friends—where a thought strike into me.

I shrugged and smirked at her, "Nothing I just thought that joining you guys on that amusement park might be good for relaxing my mind." And making you mine.

* * *

><p><em>-aketch <em>


End file.
